Caminhos
by Kika - Chan.5
Summary: Avalon no mundo de hoje título nada a ver


Oi gente!!! Eu queria há tempos fazer uma fic sobre o mundo da Marion, mas não achava o ponto certo, entendem? Bem, eu sempre quis fazer algo na nossa realidade. Daí eu achei um antigo roteiro de teatro que estava no computador e resolvir posta-lo como fic.

Observação: Gwen e Mia são personagens COMPLETAMENTE diferentes da fic A Máscara da Águia

**O CAMINHO**

**Prólogo**

Época da Inquisição. Avalon não passa de uma lenda, mas seu Culto ainda é seguido por três irmãs, guiadas pelo novo Merlin. Chamadas de "Tríade Avaloniana" protegem o Livro Das Sombras que fora tirado da Ilha e que contém toda a história e magia de Avalon.

Morgana está rezando quando Diana a interrompe.

(Morgana) – O que foi, Diana?

(Diana) – Sem querer atrapalhar, mas o padre está vindo...

(Danna) – Mana, é um padre.

(Diana) – ...Junto com guardas.

(Morgana) – Peguem o Livro e vamos.

(padre e guardas) – Bruxas! Prostitutas! Morram!

Morgana, Diana e Danna correm, mas são alcançadas pelos guardas. Elas usam magia para evitar que os guardas se aproximem, mas Merlin não tem a mesma sorte e é capturado.

(Morgana) – Não! Soltem – no, por favor. Nós nos rendemos – diz, quebrando a barreira.

(Diana) – Nos rendemos?

(Merlin) – Morgana, o que está fazendo?

(Morgana) – Se soltarem Merlin, nós iremos com vocês.

(Padre) – Se rendem, é? Ummm... Soltem-no – ordena aos guardas.

(Diana) – Enlouqueceu de vez, Morgana?

(Danna) – Irmã, você vai se entregar?

(Merlin) – Morgana, o que está fazendo?

(Morgana) – Leve o Livro, Merlin e corra – entrega o Livro ao Merlin. Nós te protegeremos.

Morgana, Diana e Danna impedem os guardas de capturarem o Merlin e, com isso, ele desaparece.

(Diana) – Grande! Iremos para a fogueira para ajudar um velhote a fugir com um Livro.

(Danna) – Ele não é um velhote, mas sim o Merlin. E aquele não é "um" livro; é "o" livro.

As irmãs, presas nas toras, davam suas últimas palavras.

(Diana) – Morgana, poderíamos nos salvar; porque se entregou?

(Danna) – A Tríade irá desaparecer, minha irmã? O que vai acontecer?

(Morgana) – Calma, Danna. O nosso dever é preservar o Culto Antigo, e sua história está registrada no Livro. Não se preocupem, logo surgirá uma garota, a Escolhida, e ela fará o Culto renascer.

(Diana) – NÓS somos as últimas seguidoras do culto de Avalon. Como uma garota poderá se guiar apenas pelo Livro?

(Morgana) – Nós não iremos partir. Permaneceremos como espíritos até a Escolhida tiver pronta.

(Danna) – Irmã... Eu, eu... Estou com medo. Não sou corajosa como vocês duas. Mana... – o padre dá um tapa em sua boca.

(Morgana) – Não bata em minha irmã – o guarda sente dores.

(Padre) – Demônios! – Diana olha pra cima e manda padre calar a boca.

(Morgana) – Confiem em mim, das cinzas do fogo surgirá a Escolhida e com ela Avalon renascerá. Terá o Livro das Sombras ao seu lado e o poder da Deusa ao seu redor – o fogo começa

(Danna) – Vocês matam em nome de seu deus? Ignoram que o que ele quer é amor e paz?

(Diana) – Deixe pra lá, Danna. Mas uma coisa eu digo pra vocês – indica com a cabeça o padre e os guardas - Se quiserem encarar isso como uma guerra, saibam que não nos venceram. Nunca poderiam fazer isso.

(Danna) – A Escolhida virá, não virá, Morgana?

(Morgana) – Sim. "Dia virá em que a Escolhida surgirá e das cinzas Avalon renascerá" – o fogo começa.

(todas juntas) – "Lágrimas de Sangue correm de nossos olhos; limpe-as com teu beijo que tudo cura, Senhora da Magia"

Com um último grito, a Tríade é tragada pelo fogo.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Tempo atual. No Coven Arianrhod, Caillan, a Suma-sacerdotisa, vê Pandora, Tara e Maya discutindo sobre feitiços de amor.

(Caillan) – Vocês são do culto da Deusa e estão querendo rebaixar tudo que eu e Mazol ensinamos a vocês por causa de homem? Quem pensam que são para brincar com a magia? Não me interrompam – Maya se cala. Este foi o primeiro e último aviso. Eu não tolero este tipo de comportamento. E Pandora, não deveria estar com Morgan? Voltem aos seus afazeres!

(Caillan de aproxima de Mazol) – O que eu faço com essas meninas?

(Mazol) – Dê um desconto para elas. São novas e ainda não sentiram a Deusa dentro delas.

(Caillan) – Mas porquê elas me fazem perder tempo ensinando-as se ficam brincando de "bruxinhas do amor"?

(Mazol) – Não se irrite por tão pouco. Elas têm potencial.

(Caillan) suspira – Bom, precisamos comprar ervas. Pode ir até a loja da Taranne para mim? Ela mudou de endereço.

(Mazol) – É claro. Mandarei lembranças – completa

Mia está pensativa e sua mãe Joana se aproxima.

(Joana) – O que você tem, Mia?

(Mia) – Nada mãe. Só to pensando no destino.

(Joana) – Lá vem você com este tal de destino. Você tem é que ir à Igreja. O que acha de vir comigo na sessão de descarrego?

(Mia) – Não mãe, acho que não.

(Joana) – Morgana... (suspira) Ah, me arrependo de ter lhe dado este nome na minha época de pervertida.

(Mia) – Este nome é o meu maior orgulho! E eu preferiria você pervertida a religiosa. sai

(Joana) – Não me responda menina. Gwen está lixando as unhas quando vê Joana e Mia.

(Gwen) – Bom dia (toda sorridente)

(Joana) – Bom dia.

(Mia) – Bom dia (de má vontade)

(Gwen) – Você vai a Igreja mãe? Depois eu também vou.

(Joana) – Viu, Mia? Você poderia ser assim, religiosa, educada... Bom, se não vai ir à Igreja, pelo menos faça algo de útil. Tchau filhas. (sai)

(Gwen e Morgana) – Tchau.

(Gwen) – Então, Mia mudando de postura Não vai seguir o meu exemplo?

(Mia) – Que exemplo? Ir a Igreja para conhecer homem e enganar a mãe Joana se passando por religiosa quando na verdade é uma pervertida? Não, obrigada.

(Gwen) – Que delicadeza. Mas o que a senhorita perfeição vai fazer hoje de tão maravilhoso?

(Morgana) – Não me enche, Gwen. Não to a fim de escutar suas besteiras hoje.

(Gwen) fazendo cara de esnobe – Ai, ai, Morgana. Bom, abriu uma nova loja. É de bruxaria. Uma total perda de tempo, mas não tem nada melhor pra fazer então eu vou lá. Quer ir comigo?

(Mia) – Ãh... Tudo bem, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

Gwen e Mia estão a caminho da loja de mágica quando uma bola atinge a cabeça de Gwen, fazendo ela cair no chão. Um rapaz se aproxima.

(Fernando) – Desculpe.Você está bem?

(Gwen) – Eu... olha para o garoto Não. Torci meu tornozelo. Pode me ajudar a caminhar? Sou Gwen.

(Fernando) – Prazer, sou Fernando.

(Mia) – Só você pra levar uma bolada na cabeça e torcer o pé. vira-se para Fernando Aqui está a bo...la... admira-se com Fernando

(Fernando) Obrigado... – "Mia". Certo... Vocês estavam indo para a loja de mágicas? Meu tio freqüenta lá; ele pode dar um remédio pra você, Gwen.

(Mia) – Só se for pra cabeça, e não tenho certeza se vai funcionar – Gwen lhe dá um olhar cortante. Seu tio é médico?

(Fernando) – Não, ele é um sacerdote da Deusa.

(Gwen) – Deusa? Quero ver a cara da mãe quando ela ouvir isso.

(Mia) – Então você também é da opinião que em vez de um Deus há uma Deusa?

(Fernando) – Eu não entendo muito dessas coisas, o meu tio pode te explicar direito isso.

(Gwen) – Deusa balança a cabeça. O que você vai aprontar desta vez, Mia?

(Mia) – Não te mete Gwen. Deusa...

**CAPÍTULO II**

- Arianrhod -

Morgan está no meio da calçada pensativo quando Mazol se aproxima dele.

(Mazol) – Morgan. Morgan. Morgan!

(Morgan) – Mazol, minha cara. O que houve?

(Mazol) – Você está atrapalhando a passagem.

Morgan olha em volta e vê que está no meio do caminho.

(Mazol) – Estou indo comprar ervas na Taranne. Venha comigo.

(Morgan) – Pandora não está com você? olha em volta

(Mazol) – Ela está indo para lá. Vamos.

No Conven, Caillan dá lições para Maya e Tara.

(Caillan) – Tara, você sabe que dia é amanhã?

(Tara) – Sim, é a comemoração da Lua de Sangue.

(Maya) – Porque nós comemoramos tantos festivais? A Deusa não é uma só?

(Caillan) – A Deusa tem múltiplas faces, e cada povo A reverencia de acordo com sua Verdade. A Verdade também possui muitas faces e o lugar para onde o caminho nos levará depende da nossa própria vontade e de nossos pensamentos.

(Maya) – Mas o que isso tem a ver com a Lua de Sangue?

(Caillan) – Eu já expliquei isso; a Deusa se manifesta de diferentes formas e... Maya! – Tara está lendo um livro e Maya está vendo atrás.

(Heindall) surgindo do nada – E na Lua de Sangue devemos nos preparar para surpresas e contratempos. Acertei? vira-se para Caillan

(Caillan) – Sim... Mas de onde você surgiu, Heindall? a garota apenas sorri

(Heindall) – Tara, que livro é esse?

(Tara) – É um livro sobre mitologia hindu. Eu gosto de estudar as diferentes faces da Deusa que está nas mitologias. Em especial a mitologia dos hindus. Acho que é porque meu nome é o mesmo nome de uma de suas deusas, Tara. Ela é a deusa das estrelas, a Senhora do Tempo.

(Caillan) – Menos conversa e mais ação. Deixe a leitura para depois. Vamos, vamos.

(Maya) – Você vai nos ajudar, Heindall?

(Heindall) – Claro.

Fernando, Gwen quase subindo em cima do rapaz e Mia chegam à loja de mágica.

(Fernando) – Está melhor, Gwen? Aquele é o meu tio – aponta para o senhor gesticulando e falando sozinho.

(Gwen) – Ãh... – olhando incerta. Minha perna está bem melhor.

(Mia) – Seu tornozelo.

(Gwen) – Isso. Só preciso descansar um pouco.

Enquanto os três sentam, Taranne entrega uma sacola para Mazol.

(Mazol) – Obrigada Taranne pegando a sacola com ervas. Você irá ao culto amanhã? Todas ficaram felizes em lhe ver.

(Taranne) – Vou sim. Aquela garota... Heindall, não é? Será que vai aparecer?

(Mazol) – Provavelmente. Se bem que nunca sabemos o que ela vai fazer.

(Danu) – Aqui está o resto entrega outra sacola a Mazol O que Morgan tem? Morgan está falando sozinho.

(Mazol) – Deve estar tendo uma visão dá de ombros Pandora nunca está quando se precisa.

(Pandora) chegando – Já falando de mim?

(Morgan) – Pandora, onde esteve?

(Pandora) – Falando com Mene. Está confirmado; ele vai tocar amanhã. Mazol, você também vai cantar, não é? Juntos vocês formam uma bela dupla. olha para Fernando Quem são elas – aponta para Gwen e Mia

(Morgan) – Ao que me parece, Lancelot encontrou sua Guinevere. O que houve Mazol?

(Mazol) – Aquela menina, a morena. Tem algo nela.

(Morgan) – Também percebeu? Vá falar com ela. A garota está vindo.

Mia olhava a loja com grande interesse.

(Mazol) – Bom dia – dando um grande susto em Mia

(Mia) – Bom dia. Nossa, levei um susto...

(Mazol) – Provavelmente não se assustou tanto como pensa – Mia lhe dá um olhar confuso. Você tem interesse pelo mundo oculto?

(Mia) – É... Eu sempre gostei dessas coisas. Arrepio-me toda só de pensar. Eu sou Mia.

(Mazol) – Prazer sou a sacerdotisa Mazol.

(Mia) – Sacerdotisa... Fernando disse que seu tio também era sacerdote e eu o vi conversando com a senhora, quero dizer senhorita. Vocês se conhecem?

(Mazol) – Sim. Nós somos do Conven Arianrhod. Amanhã terá uma comemoração. Não gostaria de ir?

(Mia) – Posso?

(Mazol) – Pode. Venha neste endereço amanhã. disse entregando um papel

(Mia) – Que horas?

(Mazol) – A que desejar. Só chegue antes das 23h. fecha as cortinas

(José) – Senti sua falta, Joana. Demorou a vir.

(Joana) – Mia estava avoada...

(José) – Se atrasou por sua filha. Você é uma ótima mãe – diz, levando Joana pela mão.

No Conven, Mazol conversa com Caillan, assistidas por Tara, Maya, Heindall, Pandora, Morgan, Mene, Taranne e Danu.

(Caillan) – Você deu nosso endereço para uma desconhecida? Mazol!

(Heindall) – Eu disse que é uma época de surpresas.

(Mazol) – Você irá gostar dela, eu lhe garanto. Ela tem um dom adormecido, Morgan também viu. Taranne, eu não estou falando a verdade?

(Taranne) – Não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra falar sobre essas coisas. Mas Mazol tem razão. Caillan, essa garota _tem_ algo.

(Mazol) – Temos que ajuda-la a despertar o dom que a Deusa deu para ela.

(Caillan) – Tá bom, tá bom; irei confiar em você. Tara, Maya, Heindall – se vira para as garotas. Irá vir outra pessoa. Arrumem tudo – as garotas concordam com um aceno com a cabeça. Vira-se para Mazol. – A que horas essa garota vai vir?

(Heindall) – Sacerdotisa Mazol, essa garota tem cabelos pretos e compridos?

(Mazol) – Sim. Porque?

(Heindall) – Ela acabou de chegar – aponta para a porta, onde Mia, tímida, observa tudo.

(Mazol) – Esta é Mia. Entre, garota. Ninguém aqui vai te morder.

(Tara) – A Heindall até pode, mas hoje ela vai se comportar, não vai?

(Heindall) fazendo cara de decepcionada – Tá... Hoje eu me comporto.

(Caillan) – Aproxima-se. Eu sou a Suma-sacerdotisa Caillan e estas são meus aprendizes; Tara, Maya e... incerta Heindall. Creio que você já conhece os outros Mia assente. Se Mazol a convidou, você deve ser especial. Venha conversar comigo. E vocês, voltem aos seus afazeres. Mazol supervisione.

(Mazol) – Certo. Vamos, garotas – indo arrumar as coisas com as outras.

(Caillan) – Então, não se assustou quando uma estranha a convidou para ir num lugar totalmente desconhecido?

(Mia) – Até que não... Ela me deu uma sensação de segurança e eu achei que não precisava ter medo.

(Caillan) – É, sempre podemos contar com Mazol. Mia, quer perguntar algo?

(Mia) – Quero. Porque "Arianrhod"? É um nome estranho.

(Caillan) – É um Mistério. Se você for treinar para ser uma sacerdotisa, poderá saber ele e muitos outros. Mas antes a Deusa tem que chamar você. É por isso que Mazol lhe trouxe; para saber se você irá ser chamada.

(Mia) – Nossa, é muita informação pra minha cabeça. Deixa-me armazenar tudo para 5 segundos Deu!

(Heindall) – Caillan, é melhor ir lá; Tara e Maya estão discutindo – aponta para as duas.

(Caillan) – De novo? Estas duas nunca param? – vai até lá

(Heindall) – Então, Mia, quer saber alguma coisa?

(Mia) – Sim, o que vocês vão comemorar afinal?

(Heindall) – Não sei se você pode saber agora; mas não é bom participar de um ritual sem conhecer o significado. Estamos comemorando o período da Lua de Sangue, esse é um tempo de purificação, harmonia interior, justiça e equilíbrio. olha atentamente para Mia Mazol acredita que você tem um dom escondido e adormecido, aproveite a energia mágica e peça para a Deusa acordar o que tem dentro de você. Olhe, vai começar. Venha.

Mia se aproxima de um círculo de pedras de fogo, onde dentro está Mazol e Mene. Mia vê todos reunidos e de olhos fechados e que há um espaço e Tara indica que ela deve estar lá. Mia toma o seu lugar e Caillan começa o ritual em frente a uma mesa.

(Caillan) –Água (passa a mão sobre um copo com água), fogo (passa a mão sobre uma vela acesa), terra (toca em um vaso com terra e uma florzinha surge) e ar (acende um incenso). Lua do Sangue, nós te reverenciamos.

Tara, Maya e Pandora levantam os braços com as palmas da mão viradas para cima e dizem: "Isto é para entender, isso é pra escutar, isto é para sentir, isto é para falar." Abaixam os braços.

(Caillan) joga um pó na chama da vela – Isso é para o ser. Molde e transforme para que todos possam ver. Para a Deusa, Palavras da Lua... (Mene) – "Mas tu és Lua, mulher e loba.

E serás assim até o instante final."

(Mazol) – "Não serás ferida, porque és cura.

Não será dor, porque é prazer.

Não serás culpa porque és vida.

Não serás certeza, porque és abismo!"

Mene toca e Mazol canta deixando todos com uma sensação de calma enquanto os outros dançam

"_Lua, Mãe Lua, Alta lá no céu.  
Conta teus segredos  
Tira o teu véu_

Lua, Mãe Lua, Prata Radiante,  
Sussurra para mim  
Venha neste instante".

Em um outro instante, Merlin fala:

(Merlin) – Na Lua de Sangue as energias de karma e reencarnação estão muito presentes. Mazol viu em Mia uma grande energia e a trouxe até Arianrhod, onde espera que a Deusa desperte o poder da garota. Mia continua freqüentando o Conven e descobre a lenda da Tríade Avaloniana: três poderosas bruxas dão suas vidas para salvar o Livro das Sombras de Avalon, que contém toda a magia da e história do antigo culto porque sabem que, no futuro, uma Escolhida fará o Culto de Avalon voltar ao mundo e mostrar as pessoas que Avalon não é uma lenda, e sim, a Ilha que foi, que é e sempre será.

Mia está em casa lendo e Gwen está ouvindo música. Entra Joana e pega o livro da mão da filha

(Joana) – Lendo estas porcarias outra vez?

(Mia) – Concordo. Esse livro de Wicca não é muito bom.

(Joana) – De novo com essa história de Wicca? Já falei que não quero que você mexa com bruxarias.

(Mia) – Mãe, você tem a sua Verdade e eu tenho a minha. Qual é o problema?

(Joana) – O problema é que a sua Verdade está errada. Deus é o único senhor, criador do céu e da terra. A Deusa não existe. Porque não segue o exemplo de sua irmã? Gwen tira o fone de ouvido

(Mia) – Ah, não! Agora chega se levanta e fica furiosa Saiba que a sua querida Gwen não é tão perfeita como você pensa.

(Joana) – Só Deus é perfeito. E eu estou falando que você deveria ser mais ajuizada como ela – aponta para Gwen.

(Mia) – Só que a madame aí – aponta para Gwen – fica dando em cima de tudo que é guri e exibindo o corpinho. Gwen se levanta Sabe o que desta vez ela conseguiu? Um guri que é sobrinho de um sacerdote da Deusa!

(Gwen) – Mas o Fernando não é um garoto metido a bruxo.

(Joana) – Chega! Eu tenho um encontro com o pastor. Quero dizer, preciso conversar com ele. Se comportem! sai

(Gwen) – Sei, conversar com o pastor se vira pra Mia E você, Mia, pra que toda essa raiva? Não é você que está aprendendo a controlar as emoções? Ciúme é uma coisa muito feia.

(Mia) – Me deixa em paz, Gwen. fecha as cortinas

**CAPÍTULO III**

- A LÍDER DA TRÍADE APARECE –

Morgan está sentado quando aparece em sua frente Merlin. 

(Morgan) – Então minha missão está quase no fim?

(Merlin) – Está. Caillan enxergou em Mia o poder que Mazol havia visto na garota.

(Morgan) – Isso tudo me lembra a história de Avalon e o rei Artur. Caillan é Viviane em pessoa e Mazol lembra Raven.

(Merlin) – Sim. A Tríade Avaloniana também lembrava. Morgana era a Morgana dita. Diana parecia à reencarnação de Morgause e Danna... Danna tinha toda a gentileza de Nimue, filha de Lancelot.

(Morgan) – Acha que Mordred também aparecerá?

(Merlin) – Ele sempre aparece. os dois saem

No conven, Caillan está falando com Mia desanimada, Tara, Maya e Pandora.

(Caillan) – O nosso conven é voltado para a Deusa em seu aspecto da Lua. É por isso que comemoramos os festivais da Lua e o nosso nome também vem dessa linha. Arianrhod era uma deusa da Lua Nova. Seus símbolos eram o caldeirão e a porca branca. Era a guardiã da Roda de Prata das Estrelas, um símbolo do tempo e do carma.

(Heindall) surge do nada – A porca branca era associada às deusas lunares por muitos povos antigos. Não é? – vira-se para Caillan

(Caillan) – Sim... Mas de onde você surgiu?

(Heindall) – Hoje vocês olhar no Espelho né? Vou lá ajudar a Taranne a organizar tudo. – vai para perto de Taranne e Danu

(Maya) – Ela é realmente pertence a esse mundo?

(Pandora) – Não tenho muita certeza...

(Caillan) – Tara, preste mais atenção! O que está lendo?

(Tara) – Um livro sobre a mitologia grega. Já que só aprendemos a dos celtas, eu acho interessante conhecer às outras.

(Caillan) – Não é que só "aprendemos a mitologia céltica". Todas as lendas mitologicas têm um fundo de verdade; damos ênfase aos celtas porque o nosso conven segue o Culto de Avalon e a Verdade Celta é a mais próxima dela. Ah, Mazol chegou – sai e vai até Mazol que carrega três pratos grandes.

(Pandora) – O que você tem, Mia?

(Mia) – Nada...

(Pandora) – Certo, Mia, eu tenho que me encontrar com o Mene. Escola, família ou garotos?

(Mia) – Minha mãe.

(Tara e Maya) – O que houve?

(Mia) – Despreza a minha Verdade e vive dizendo para eu ser que nem a minha irmã Gwen.

(Pandora) – Não vale a pena se estressar por isso.

(Maya) – A Pandora tem razão. Você é uma garota muito especial e sua mãe ainda vai perceber isso.

(Tara) – Na Lua Azul, devemos nos libertar de mágoas, ressentimentos e velhas emoções negativas. É tempo de encarar e refletir. Cabeça pra cima.

(Mia) sorrindo – Vocês têm razão. Obrigada.

(Pandora) – Agora eu tenho que ir. Beijos para todas. sai

Pandora se reúne com Mene e Morgan.

(Pandora) – Será que é certo esconder isso? Caillan iria adorar saber que o Livro...

(Mene) – Nós juramos não contar a ninguém.

(Pandora) – Eu sei, mas...

(Morgan) – Tenha calma Pandora, logo você não precisará mais guardar este segredo. Eu o guardaria sozinho, mas a mágica que preciso fazer é muito grande para uma pessoa só. É difícil manter algo em outro mundo e ao mesmo tempo deixa-lo pronto para vir pra esse.

(Mene) – Que isso, Morgan. Nós nos sentimos honrados por dividir isso com a gente. Acho que o que a Pandora quis dizer é que Caillan quer trazer Avalon de volta e saber onde o Livro se encontra ajudaria ela.

(Morgan) – A Escolhida ainda não está pronta. E enquanto ela não estiver, guardarei o Livro das Sombras de Avalon e vocês vão me ajudar a protegê-lo os três dão-se às mãos "Lua Verdadeira, estrela a brilhar no rio; pedimos: proteja o Livro das Sombras até a Escolhida tiver pronta." os três saem e as cortinas se abrem, revelando todos prontos para o ritual. Tomam os seus lugares

Caillan mostra três pratos com água. Tara, Maya e Mia estão na frente deles.

(Caillan) – Pelo finito e infinito, garotas olhem e digam o que vêem.

(Maya) – Há a hora da chegada e o momento da partida. Mordred se aproxima

(Tara) – Viviane terá a mesma sina: morrerá antes da sua tarefa terminar.

(Mia) – Morgana da Tríade Avaloniana está aqui!

Todos param. Morgana surge e se aproxima de Mia

(Mia) – Você é... Você é...

(Morgana) – Morgana. A irmã mais velha e líder da Tríade Avaloniana.

(Mia) – Pensei que seria mais alta. O espartilho não aperta?

(Morgana) – Eu não uso espartilho dando um meio-sorriso

(Mia) – O seu corpo é natural? olha pra barriga e balança a cabeça A natureza é injusta.

(Morgana) – Mia, não percebe o que está acontecendo aqui?

(Mia) – Ãh... Não!

(Morgana) – Você não ouviu a lenda da Tríade Avaloniana?

(Mia) – É verdade então? Em um ato de extrema solidariedade e altruísmo vocês deram suas vida para que Merlin protegesse o Livro e conseguisse fugir e assim salvar a herança de Avalon?

(Morgana) – Apesar da verdade não ser tão romântica, sim. Eu voluntariamente fui para a fogueira.

(Mia) – Porque não se salvaram?

(Morgana) – Foi o que Diana disse. Você acha que eu poderia deixar o último dos Merlim morrer ou toda a história e magia de Avalon através das Eras se perderem no fogo?

(Mia) – Vendo por esse lado...

(Morgana) – De agora em diante, você vai ter que ver sempre por esse lado. Você pode me ver, Mia, e essa vai ser a sua missão: ser a minha porta-voz no seu mundo.

(Mia) – Eu, mas espere aí! Aonde tu ta indo? Morgana se afasta

(Morgana) – Hora de voltar à realidade. Até logo, Mia sai e as cortinas se fecham

Em um outro instante Morgana aparece e Diana e Danna se aproximam.

(Diana) – Eu não disse? Até a garota achou que devíamos ter nos salvado.

(Danna) – Morgana, minha irmã, a Escolhida realmente está pronta?

(Morgana) – Ela já está cumprindo sua missão, só não sabe que está fazendo. Logo tudo terminará, não é Merlin? – Merlin aparece.

(Merlin) – Sim. Tudo estará acabado.

(Diana) – Nós não morremos pra ele ficar vivo? O que ele tá fazendo aqui?

(Danna) – Nós não demos a imortalidade a ele.

(Morgana) – Nos encontramos de novo Merlin. Estou feliz que esteja bem.

(Merlin) – Também fico feliz por ver vocês. Ouçam o que eu digo: Tudo terminará na Lua de Neve. saem

Caillan está tentando acordar Mia, que está desmaiada.

(Caillan) – Mia, Mia, acorde. – Mia abre os olhos.

(Mia) – Morgana, Morgana esteve aqui.

(Caillan) – Você viu Morgana?

(Mia) – Sim, ela disse algo sobre a lenda da Tríade ser verdadeira e eu ser sua porta-voz.

(Caillan) – Ela escolheu você. – Caillan caminha até um canto e se vira quando Mazol chega perto dela. – É ela, Mazol, ela é a escolhida. Ela fará Avalon renascer.

(Mazol) – Caillan, tem certeza? Você é a pessoa que mais conhece Avalon. Você é quem ensina o Culto Antigo a essas garotas.

(Caillan) – Porque outro motivo Morgana viria até ela? Eu posso saber muita coisa, mas é ela que fará Avalon renascer.

(Mia) – Ai. Não sabia que ter visões doía tanto.

(Heindall) – Não doem. É que você teve a brilhante idéia de cair no chão em vez das almofadas.

(Mia) – Quando estamos desmaiando não miramos onde vamos cair. – espera uns segundos – Vamos beber alguma coisa?

Joana se despede de José.

(Joana) – Estou indo. Até mais José.

(José) – Até mais, Joana.

(Joana) – Oi Gwen. Sua irmã ainda não voltou?

(Gwen) – Não...

(Joana) – Seu primo vai vir hoje. Comporte-se. a companhia toca

(Gwen) – Eu sempre me comporto – abre a porta. Oi Fábio!

(Joana) – Oi Fábio, desculpa, mas eu esqueci de entregar este papéis no banco.

(Fábio) – Tudo bem. Joana sai Oi Gwen. A Mia não ta?

(Gwen) – Mia, sempre a Mia. Ela não te vê como pretendente. Eu vejo.

(Fábio) – De novo com isso? Já disse Gwen, eu sei que sou só um primo pra ela, mas eu não perco as esperanças.

(Gwen) – Ai, ai. Fazer o que? dá um beijo em Fábio. Desta vez eu deixo a Mia ficar com você. dá outro beijo em Fábio. Eu vou pro meu quarto.

Fábio fica sozinho e aparece Morgana, Diana e Danna.

(Fábio) – Conheço vocês?

(Diana) – Não. – suspira. Não tinha muitos homens bonitinhos assim na nossa época.

(Fábio) – Hein?

(Danna) – Comporte-se Diana. Só viemos aqui para dizer que Mia vai precisar da sua ajuda.

(Fábio) – O que a Mia tem?

(Morgana) – Esteja do lado dela as três se aproximam e dão um beijo nele e o marcam com o sinal da Deusa. Saem

(Fábio) –Eu preciso beber alguma coisa - sai

Mia chega em casa, mal senta e a campainha toca. Ela atende e é Fernando.

(Mia) – Oi, Fernando. Tudo bem?

(Fernando) – Tudo. Olha só, a Gwen não está? Queria falar com ela.

(Mia) – Posso saber o que é?

(Fernando) – É que a gente ta ficando, mas eu queria saber se ela realmente quer ficar comigo. Eu queria namorar ela. Você me ajuda nessa, maninha?

(Mia) – Maninha? Você acabou de me dar um tapa.

(Fernando) – Como assim?

(Mia) – Não percebe como eu me sinto? Ou se finge de cego?

(Fernando) – Mia... Você gosta de mim? Bah, não tinha percebido. Desculpa abraça Mia e chega Gwen

(Gwen) – Fernando? Oi! A gente combinou de ir ao cinema né? Mia o Fábio ta aí. Seja uma boa anfitriã. os dois saem e entra Fábio

(Fábio) – Mia, você... Mia, o que houve? – pergunta ao ver Mia sentada no chão chorando. Aproxima-se e abraça Mia.

(Mia) – Porque eu fico sempre em segundo lugar? Primeiro a mãe e agora o Fernando. Eu estou sempre atrás dela.

(Fábio) – Olha pra mim. Mia, pra mim você sempre vai estar em primeiro lugar. Vou buscar um copo de água. Morgana aparece.

(Morgana) – Levante-se Mia. Não é hora para chorar. Vá para Arianrhod. Precisam de você lá. E em nome da Deusa precisará ser forte. Você vai precisar ser muito forte. Confio em você – dá a mão para mia e ajuda ela a se levantar

**CAPÍTULO IV**

-O MOMENTO DA CHEGADA, O MOMENTO DA PARTIDA-

Merlin entra. A Lua da Neve se aproxima. Caillan tem tanta certeza de que Mia é a escolhida que passa todo o conhecimento que possui de Avalon para ela. Nesse meio tempo chega ao Conven Niky, um jovem que tem problemas com drogas e é acolhido por Caillan. Merlin sai. As cortinas se abrem

(Niky) – Obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui Caillan. Você é um anjo.

(Caillan) – Não é pra tanto. Se você começar a se drogar de novo vai ver como eu fico quando estou brava.

(Niky) – O mundo é uma droga.

(Caillan) – A coisa mais difícil que tem no mundo é viver nele. Viver é um desafio. Temos que enfrenta-lo.

(Mazol) – Caillan, estão todos aqui.

(Caillan) – Porque?

(Mazol) – Parece que Morgan quer falar algo depois da saudação à Lua da Neve.

(Caillan) – Vamos lá. Você espera aqui, ta Niky?

Niky vai para um canto enquanto Caillan e Mazol vão para o círculo de pedras onde já está Mia, Tara, Maya, Heindall, Pandora, Morgan, Mene, Taranne e Danu.

(Caillan) – Lua da Neve, transição entre o velho e o novo, onde os véus entre os mundos se dissipam; te saudamos.

(Morgan) – Tu que nos purifica e nos prepara e sempre foi chamada por vários nomes: Lua Escura, Lua da Névoa, Lua do Velório, Lua de Quando os Alces Trocam os Chifres e Lua Louca. É com vocês Mazol e Mene.

Mazol e Mene vão para o centro do círculo e começam a tocar e cantar. Em volta, os outros começam a dançar, tomados pela música. Aparece Merlin e a Tríade Avaloniana.

(Morgan) – O momento da chegada veio. Todos param e Morgan traz um livro

(Taranne) – Enlouqueceu de vez? Parou um ritual pra mostrar um livro em branco?

(Pandora) – Não é "um" livro.

(Mene) – É "o" Livro.

(Morgan) – O Livro das Sombras de Avalon.

(Caillan) – Estava com você? Porque não disseram nada?

(Pandora) – Nós juramos não contar. Morgan escolheu Mene e eu para ajuda-lo na tarefa de manter o Livro escondido.

(Mene) – Queríamos contar, mas não podíamos trair o juramento.

(Caillan) – Isto é ótimo! Agora Mia poderá trazer Avalon definitivamente para o mundo.

(Morgana aparece, junto com suas irmãs, e diz a Mia: Você não é a Escolhida)

(Mia) – Eu não sou a Escolhida, Caillan. Só fui à porta-voz de Morgana.

(Caillan) – Não, então...

(Morgan) – Você é a Escolhida Caillan.

(Caillan) – Eu pensei que Mia fosse à escolhida.

(Mia) – Surpresa! Não sou.

(Morgan) – Na Lua Nova tudo estará terminado. Chega Merlin.

(Caillan) – Então, Avalon e o mundo...

(Niky) – O mundo não merece você. Você é boa demais para algo tão sujo como essa realidade. Vá para o paraíso dá uma facada em Caillan, que cai no chão

(Mazol) – Caillan!

(Heindall) – Idiota – dá um soco em Niky, que cai.

(Caillan) – Mazol, cuide de tudo. Caillan morre

Todos se aproximam do corpo de Caillan e as cortinas se fecham.

Do lado de fora das cortinas, Merlin e a Tríade Avaloniana estão esperando. Chega Caillan

(Caillan) – Eu preciso voltar, não terminei minha tarefa.

(Morgana) – Um culto não ressurge de um dia para o outro.

(Morgan) – Leva-se tempo.

(Morgana) – Você deixou todos os ensinamentos de Avalon para a geração futura. E o Livro não precisou ficar mais ficar escondido.

(Danna) – Sua tarefa está cumprida.

(Diana) – E ao que parece, a nossa também. Vamos?

(Morgana) – Há o momento da chegada e há o momento da partida. Chegou à hora de irmos. – estende a mão para Caillan.

(Caillan) – Vamos – segura a mão de Morgana e todos saem.

Cortinas se abrem. Enterro de Caillan. Todos os personagens estão juntos. Joana chega com José, Gwen, Fernando e Fábio.

(Joana) – Mia, querida – abraça a filha. Eu estou aqui.

(Fernando) – Também estou.

(Fábio) – Não iremos a lugar algum. Mas você precisa ser forte.

(Mia) – Sim, eu prometi a Morgana que seria forte. Mãe, não imaginava que você viria.

(Joana) – Temos nossas diferenças, mas eu te amo e quero o seu bem. Sempre vou estar do seu lado.

(Gwen) – E pelo que parece, até o pastor.

(Joana) – É, bem... Vamos nos casar, mas agora não é hora Gwen.

Gwen se aproxima de Mia e a abraça.

(Gwen) – Sua chorona. Só vou te abraçar desta vez. Não vai se acostumando – Mia ri Niky se aproxima das sacerdotisas com os policiais.

(Niky) – Eu queria pedir perdão.

(Heindall) – Ele tem a patchorra de dizer isso.

(Tara) – Ela confiou em você. Mas você se drogou e a traiu.

(Maya) – Você não merece perdão.

(Danu) – Calma garotas.

(Mazol) – Perdão nós não damos porque se merece; damos porque se precisa. Ele irá pagar pelos seus erros. Está perdoado Niky.

(Taranne) – É hora de nos despedirmos.

Todos se aproximam.

(Mia) – A morte é apenas uma porta. Ela está nos braços da mãe, para onde todos iremos.

(Mazol) – E aqui damos tchau a Caillan. Guardaremos sempre o que ela nos ensinou. Caillan. A que pertencia aos espíritos, retornou aos ancestrais.

Mazol canta:

_A Terra é nossa Mãe, devemos cuidar dela,  
A Terra é nossa Mãe, devemos cuidar dela.  
Hey Yanna Ho Yanna Hey Yon Yon, Hey Yanna Ho Yanna Hey Yon Yon_

O Solo é sagrado, e sobre Ele eu ando,  
O Solo é sagrado, e sobre Ele eu ando.  
Hey Yanna Ho Yanna Hey Yon Yon, Hey Yanna Ho Yanna Hey Yon Yon

A Terra é Nossa Mãe, e cuidará de Nós,  
A Terra é Nossa Mãe, e cuidará de Nós.  
Hey Yanna Ho Yanna Hey Yon Yon, Hey Yanna Ho Yanna Hey Yon Yon

FIM

Nota da Autora Insana : E aí? Como ficou? Eu sei que não é algo assiiiim, mas eu queria saber o que vocês acharam.

Beijos!!!


End file.
